


tie me up (tie me down)

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you liked handcuffs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	tie me up (tie me down)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, so Jen challenged me to work Team Mercs into our porn star au and this happened. Which okay, its more just them being porn stars, but its all in the same universe okay.

“How much did we get paid for this again,” Lance asks, as he pulls back on the overly tacky police uniform.

 He was pretty sure that he’d seen more realistic costumes in the Halloween section at Walmart, but well, people apparently liked their porn to be incredibly tacky and who was he to squash their hopes and dreams.

“Not enough,” he thinks he hears Idaho mutter, but really out of the three of them he had it easy.

“Quit complaining,” Isabelle just says, and she’s got one of those orange jumpers on, or well partially on.

There’s not really too much of a reason to get completely dressed before going back to the changing rooms and at this point they’re all more than comfortable with nudity.

Plus it’s a nice view, so there’s no need to complain about _that_ , this job on the other hand.

“Says the woman that woke me up at three in the morning, not to have mind-blowing sex, but insist that we drive seven hours to LA-“

“I actually did all the driving,” Idaho points out.

“ _Seven hours_ ,” Lance reiterates, because really that’s the important thing, not who was in the driver’s seat, “listening to Idaho’s terrible music-“

“Driver picks the music!”

“I offered to drive,” at least, he thinks he did.

“You don’t have a license,” Isabelle just points out, “and I would rather listen to terrible music then end up dead in a ditch somewhere-“

“That test was rigged!”

“Hey, my music’s not terrible!”

“Yes it is-“

“Not like you two even noticed in the back seat!”

“Somebody’s just jealous they weren’t invited for the sexy times-“

“Next time I’ll drive and you boys can fool around, alright?”

“Or I could drive and-“

They both say, “no,” so quickly it’s almost laughable.

He just groans instead, and not the sexy kind of groan that he gets paid not nearly enough to fake on a daily basis, but the kind that comes from realizing his partners are both kind of assholes.

Not that he isn’t as well, but that’s all part of his _charm._

“Oh and Izzy, insulting my driving abilities does not distract me from the fact that I’m not getting paid enough for this,” Lance says, doing his best to get them back to the route of the conversation.

“I owed an old friend a favor,” Isabelle says, with a shrug, as if that explains everything.

“Yeah, and that’s what I don’t get – why then are we here? Not that I mind making money but,” he shrugs, he really wasn’t the type to complain about making money at all.

After all, there was a reason they were all in the industry.

It had something to do with the fact that he made same hourly rate as New York City lawyers, while doing something that took forty percent less effort and had the bonus of usually getting him off.

“I thought you liked handcuffs,” Isabelle asks in her wonderfully blunt way.

If he didn’t know her better, he might have missed the teasing jab, but with how long the three of them had been working together.

And it doesn’t even take him a moment before replying, “that I do, love,” he winks, “though normally I prefer to be the one handcuffed not the other way around- though you do make a beautiful criminal, doesn’t she?”

“Absolutely,” Idaho agrees, but he seems a bit distracted by something, he’s reading on his phone.

“Love?”

That snaps him out of his phone, and gets Lance a real answer, “uh, what? Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Obviously,” Lance replies.

“What were you-“

“Hunter wants us to take him back home and tie him up,” Isabelle cuts in.

Oh, okay that hadn’t exactly been on his mind before, but now that she had said those words, it most definitely was.

This time when he groans it’s not in playful exasperation.

His dick seemed to forget the fact that he had just had subpar sex for subpar pay, especially once Idaho finally managed to put his phone away, eyes dark with something that was very much like lust.

“We have a long drive back,” Idaho says, voice slightly hesitant, but just the right amount so.

“I already booked us a hotel,” Isabelle says, like that’s the end of that.

And well, it sort of is.

Because what they do that night, is ten times better than the stuff they get paid to make.


End file.
